The Yakuza
by Ebonylocks
Summary: Ichigo really hated his friends.He's dressed up as a girl and has a Yakuza businessman over his head who thinks he's woman and wants to be more than friends.He falls into more trouble than he'd liked.IchigoXAizen.
1. Chapter One

The Yakuza by Hot Ice Prince Yaoi

Ichigo Kurasaki looked himself in the mirror. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

He was horrified. He wore a white tank top that showed off much of his neck and chest but not lack of cleavage. He had to wear Rukia's bra (the bitch) so it made him look like he had small boobs. The tight dark blue jeans didn't help much either, since it made his ass look bigger and high heels to make his hips sway when he walks. To top it off his bright orange hair was spiked up with a few strands hanging in his face.

Ichigo scowled. This was all his friends' faults. He hated them, especially the bitch.

They were going to one of the most popular clubs in Shibuya, a city in Tokyo. And then the fucking red-headed pineapple just had to come up with this crazy idea that he, Ichigo should dress up as a female to get them discounts on drinks. Why him. Fucking hilarious isn't it. He wondered how he could get out of this one.

"Ichigo, c'mon it time to go party," Rukia called to him. He growled, he could hear the amusement in the midget's voice. She smirked when he came stomping out of the bedroom. Renji started laughing his ass off but was cut short with a punch from Ichigo.

"Wow Kurasaki-kun, you look really beautiful." Orihime squealed, "I'm really jealous."

"Yeah, Ichigo," Rukia said still smirking, "no doubt guys will be jumping you."

"C'mon, let's just get on with tonight." He scowled. Damn.

He really hated his friends.

Sousuke Aizen sat on the darkly colored sofa in a private room overlooking the dance floor at the club. He sipped some of the expensive wine in his glass and sighed. Tonight really wasn't his night. Unfortunately Gin Ichimaru, his assistant and long-time friend's birthday was today and he insisted that he open up the club for him to celebrate. He was on the brink of having a headache from the loud music and arguments his quinta and sexta espadas are having, when he first saw her coming through front entrance of the club.

She was an angel. She was a beautiful magnificent creature. Everyone else disappeared and only his eyes saw this angel. Aizen had never seen anyone with such shockingly orange hair and this girl had it. It's what made her stand out to him in the first place. From that moment he knew he wanted her. And he was going to get her.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," his fourth espada answered from his side by the door.

"There's a beautiful girl outside on the dance floor, bring her to me."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He obediently began to move to open the door when Aizen stopped him.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra, she has bright orange hair."

* * *

***hey you guys. I known you've all been reading my story. Thank you by the way and those you have taken the time to review.**

**I've talked or rather PMed bonneNuit. My story is based off of hers but it does have a different twist to it.**

**So need to worry I ain't trying to steal her stuff.**

**Hot I.P**

**.**


	2. Chapter Two

Ulquiorra Cifer scanned the dance floor for the orange haired girl. She was nowhere in sight yet. Really he thought the opening of the club for a birthday party was utterly pointless and unnecessary. A simple cake and some presents would have done just fine but then again this was Gin he was talking about. He sighed.

He finally spotted his target sitting by the bar with several males surrounding her. One got too close to touch her which earned him a kick in his private. Ouch. A male who had tattoos that cover his face and arms and had his red hair tied in a ridiculous pony tail was sitting a bit closer to her but she didn't seem to mind his presence. Could he be her boyfriend? Hmm. That does not matter, whether or not he is her boyfriend he will take her to Aizen-sama.

Ichigo scowled, this was really starting to get irritating. These guys won't leave him alone and Renji wasn't helping one bit, too busy flirting with some blond chick. Damn it. He wished he hadn't come here. Stupid Renji. Fucking Rukia. Not much he could say about Orihime, she just agreed to everything. Damn.

He was starting to get bothered, like there was someone intensely staring at him. He turned to his right and spotted a pale looking guy, almost white as a sheet. He had green tattoo lines running down on each of his cheeks. He would have looked like one those emo or gothic rebels if it wasn't for the suit he was wearing.

Hesitantly he approached Ichigo. "Might I have your name?"

Ichigo scowled, "Who wants' to know."

"Ulquiorra Cifer," he introduced, not the slightest bit fazed by Ichigo's rudeness. "My boss, Aizen Sousuke requested your company in the VIP section of the club. He is rather eager to meet you."

_Wait, wait, and wait. What did he just say? The Aizen Sousuke wanted to meet him. The guy was a well-known businessman that owned a corporate company called Las Noches in Shibuya._

_fuck… he was also a Yakuza._

Ichigo was stunned. "W-why would he want to meet me?" he was downright suspicious.

"I do not know and have not asked. I was simply requested to bring you to the VIP room by him," he said monotonously. "Do you accept? I do not wish to keep Aizen-sama waiting."

What the hell did Aizen want with him? He wanted to know, but the guy was also very dangerous. But he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't accept. He sighed, better get it over with.

I suppose I'm able to meet him." He was really trying to calm his nerves down. Anything that had to do with Aizen was probably not good for him.

Ulquiorra gave him a short nod and started leading him toward the door.

"Follow me."

He led them up a few stairs toward the VIP room and stopped by two large doors. He was about to open it when the sexta appeared, grinning wildly.

"Hey emo, whose the hot chick."

"That is none of your business Grimmjow." He hated the sexta. Truly hated. "All you need to know is that Aizen-sama requested her presence. Now go about your business, _stray cat_."

Grimmjow growled, "Shut the fuck up." He looked over to Ichigo and grinned, showing off all his teeth as he started to advance closer to Ichigo. "Hey, beautiful what's your name?"

Ichigo frowned. Who the fuck is this? He has blue hair. Then realization dawned on him. This was one of Aizen's henchmen. And if he remembered clearly, Ulquiorra had called him Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a fucking menace and a total asshole. And he was hitting on him.

Grimmjow was standing right in his face and smirking. He was about ready to grab Ichigo when Ulquiorra got in his way and gave him an upper cut that send down the stairs they came up from.

"WHAT THE FUCK ULQUIORRA," he howled in outrage. The fuck is he gonna let the green-eyed prissy beat him up. He started running up the stairs but Ulquiorra and Ichigo had already gone through the door.

He seethed in silents. He's gonna get him later and the chick too. She was damn fucking fine. He didn't give a damn if Aizen-_fucking_-sama got cross with him, see if cares. He's going to snatch her once he's done with her. He grinned and went his way.


	3. Chapter Three

"Renji, Renji, where's Ichigo?" Rukia said looking around. God, she seriously hoped somebody didn't lose control and mug him. Ichigo was hot as a guy but downright sexy and delicious as a girl, so it is possible somebody might have forcefully come on to him.

"I saw him walk off with emo looking dude a while ago." He looked around to catch any sign of Ichigo.

"Really." She smirked. "So our little strawberry found himself a guy. Where'd you see them walk off to?"

"Oh, they went toward those stairs over there." He pointed to a far corner by the bar. He frowned at Rukia's amused look. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing, just that we should go check on our Ichigo," She said acting innocently. "Then we can take pictures if we see them going at it and maybe blackmail him later."

Renji got devious smile on his face. "Let's go find Orihime."

Aizen smiled pleasantly as the beautifully girl walked into the private VIP room. She looked even far more gratifying and delectable from a closer view. His eyes browsed Ichigo from head to toe. Absolutely luscious. He was already half-hard from just looking her.

He got up and excused Ulquiorra then turned to Ichigo. She looked a bit nervous to be in the same room as him but he supposed that was to be expected. She probably knew who he was or Ulquiorra rather told her.

"Hmm, you look even more beautiful up close." He purred. He took her hand and kissed it, and she blushed. "I am Aizen Sousuke."

"Um, Ichigo Kurosaki." _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-kun." He led Ichigo to a very expensive black leather couch.

Ah man, what the hell is he going to do now? Where are Rukia and Renji when he needed them? Now he wished never accepted this invitation whether Aizen was the Yakuza or not. There is always shit that pops up when something is involved with a Yakuza, especially this one. He heard a rumor that most of the people who work for Aizen were convicts or criminals and they indeed looked like it too.

He could feel Aizen's gaze boring into him and looked up. He had an amused look on his face that gave Ichigo a sudden urge to hit him but he fought it. He scowled.

"Hm, why in such deep thought Ichigo-kun?" He asked.

Ichigo ignored the question, "So, why did you want to see me."

Aizen raised a brow and smiled pleasantly. "Do I need a reason?"

Again Ichigo fought the urge to smack him and scream, _No duh dumbass, why'd you bring me here?_

He forcefully smiled back. Guess I'll just play along then. "Well, you did have me brought up here and I would like a reason as to why, _Sousuke_." He purred.

Sousuke could feel shivers running down his spine. God, he's never had anyone give him that just by saying his name. And the way Ichigo says makes him want to take him just then and there on the sofa.

"I suppose you do deserve it." He says, trying to hide he's excitement.

Aizen smirks. "I find you to be a very interesting and beautiful woman, Ichigo-kun. And I'd like to get to know you more."

Ichigo frowns at Aizen. Yeah right, get to know me more. He probably wants' to be more than just friends. What the fuck am I to do now? If I accept he probably won't to do anything bad and leave me alone after that but then if I do he'll probably asked to see me again. If I oppose him and outright refuse he might hurt me or something. Man, he's fucked.

"C'mon Renji, move it." Rukia kicks Renji from behind. They've been trying to peek and listen on to Ichigo in the VIP room where he could be heard talking with another stranger.

It had taken quite a while to get here, they had to trick the emo dude and get him to go away. Of course that was nearly impossible if it wasn't for Orihime.

Flashback

"_What do you think you're doing?" The emo looking dude questioned._

"_Oh hi, um were looking for our friend," she says sweetly. "She has orange hair and Renji here said she came up here with you." _

_Ulquiorra stared at them for a moment, "Your friend, this Ichigo is with a very important man and it would not do you to interrupt their meeting. Now must ask you to leave."_

_To Ulquiorra's dismay both Rukia and Renji yelled, "NOW ORIHIME." Orihime jumps out of the spot she hid in and tackles Ulquiorra. They both tumble to the ground._

"_Get off me woman." He growls._

"_I'm sorry, but we must find our friend, Ichigo," she says while trying to keep a hold on him._

"_Nice job, Orihime," Renji gives her a thumps up. _

"_C'mon Renji," Rukia leads them farther toward where Ichigo is._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Renji, can you make out what they're saying." Says Rukia. She presses her ear to the door next to Renji."

"Nope, it's like this door was made to be sound proof." He replied.

Suddenly the door opens and they both fall inside. An angry Ichgio is found standing over them.


	4. Chapter Four

He sighed. Tonight really wasn't bad, pretty good actually. But then there was Ichigo. He and Rukia were eavesdropping on him and some stranger when the door opened and they both fell in. If only they knew. Now they have an angry, pissed off strawberry at their asses.

Renji eyes meet Ichigo's who was currently glaring fiercely at them. He could feel the heat waves of anger coming of the strawberry. "Ahh shit."

"Your damn right." Ichigo growled. He couldn't believe the two of them actually had the audacity to fucking eavesdrop on him. And they didn't even come help him from that pervert, damn Aizen. _That's because they didn't know._

_Shut up mind_, He snapped.

"Ichigo, who's… that man over there." Ichigo and Renji turned to look where Aizen was getting from the ground. He rubbed his cheek, as if checking for damage and then turned to face the three. Ichigo eyes widen and he felt a wave of panic crash into him.

Rukia gasped and Renji couldn't stop looking like a goldfish. Ichigo grabbed both their arms and dragged them out of the room before Aizen could say a word. He now couldn't believe what he did earlier, hitting a Yakuza, especially that one. What hell was he thinking? He stumbled down the stair way he'd come up with that Ulquiorra guy and into main vicinity of the club, pine-apple and the midget in tow.

They needed to get out of here, fast. He looked around for any sign of Orihime but couldn't see her anywhere in the crowd of people.

"She's over there Ichigo," Rukia said pulling him her way to Orihime. He finally caught sight of Orihime by the front entrance and led them towards her. She saw them and smiled.

"Hi Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san, and Renji-kun," She said waving her hand at them.

"Hey Orihime," he replied. "We need to get out of here now."

"Why."

Rukia was the one who answered her. "Because I think were in a lot of trouble and Ichigo has a lot of explaining to do." She looked at Ichigo. So she already figured something out.

"Hey guys, there are three guys coming are way and they don't seem friendly." Renji warily announced. They followed Renji's eyes and spotted three men advancing toward them.

"We have to go now,"Ichigo grabbed Orihime and led her through the front door with Renji and Rukia right behind them. They exited into the cold night and to the crowded streets of the city. They quickly walked to toward their car.

"Come on, hurry up, they're right behind us." Ichigo ushered them in the black Honda civic. Ichigo and Orihime taking the back and Renji and Rukia in the front. Just as they all got in the car the three men emerged from the club and hurriedly ran after them.

"Get a move on Renji," Ichigo yelled.

Renji sat in the driver's seat and turn on the engine. "Alright." He quickly pulled out of parking avoiding the cars behind him and careened, speeding down the road. After five minutes of making turns and stops and checking to see if they were being followed, they all finally managed to relax. They came to a stop as a stop light in front of them turned red and sat in silence as the other cars went by.

Rukia spoke after a few moments. "So, you care to tell us what happened back there Ichigo." She sat in passenger next to Renji, arms crossed.

Ichigo sighed, best to just get it out. "The man you saw in the VIP room was Aizen."

Orihime gasped. Renji took this moment to speak up. "Yeah and what the hell were you doing with him." Renji could tell that something bad had probably happened because back there in that room, Aizen was lying on the floor and was rubbing his face and Ichigo was pissed off. This could only mean one thing. Oh man, it couldn't be, he thought piecing two and two together.

"What were you doing with a big shot like Aizen, a very likely Yakuza and a thought-to-be a highly dangerous man," Rukia turned around her seat to face Ichigo, questioning, gaze suspicious.

They all knew Aizen Sousuke and what he was capable of doing. Something like performing an illegal act and getting away with it without having authorities on his ass.

"He sent some emo guy to get me because he wanted to see and talk to me and…whatever."

"Why the hell did you accept?" Renji yelled while starting to drive again. He took a left turn that led them away from the packed areas of the city and bustling people, heading straight home. Ichigo was looking at a sleepless night full of nothing but questions.

"It's not like I had any choice in the matter." He snapped.

"He's right Renji," Rukia turned to look at him. "Whatever Aizen wanted Ichigo for it's not like he can just out-right refuse him and get away with it."

"Maybe he's just interested in Ichigo-kun and his looks." Orihime chimed in. "I mean Ichigo-kun looks very beautiful like a girl right now so he could have taken quiet an interest.

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia all blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then they looked at Ichigo. Rukia broke out into a hysteric fit of laughter. Renji also looked at bit amused and Orihime started giggling. Of course, how could he forget? He was dressed like a damn girl. And considering all the guys that kept hitting on him tonight, Aizen probably saw him just as attraction as well. He blushed.

"Oh my g-goodness," Rukia said between her laughs. She smirked. "So what did you two do together, hmm?"

Ichigo blushed upon seeing her smirking face. "Nothing, nothing like that, we just…talked," he said to quickly. He remembered what happened back in the VIP room when he was alone with Aizen tried not to think of what he did. But Renji ruin it.

"Why was he lying on the ground then?" He asked seriously. "You didn't do what I'm thinking you did, did you Ichigo?"

"Were you and Aizen having some fun?" Rukia drawled out, unhidden amusement present in her voice and smile.

Ichigo scowled. Damn Rukia and her fan girl mind. "No, I punched him in the face."He snapped. He gasped before realizing what he blurted out. Rukia's smile vanished and her eyes widen.

"You did what."

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He was so fucked.

They came to a stop and parked in front of a very large, beautiful Apartment complex that Ichigo and Renji shared an apartment in. Ichigo still hadn't said anything. No one made a move to get out of the vehicle until finally Ichigo, who couldn't stand the silence anymore got out, followed by Rukia, Orihime, and then Renji. As soon as the door closed to their apartment all mayhem broke out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PUNCHED HIM?"Rukia shrieked. This was worse than anything Ichigo has ever done. "You hit a Yakuza, who could very well come after you and try to kill you."

"Well he deserved and it's your fault in the first place for having me dressed up like this and dragging me to that stupid club, otherwise he would have never wanted to see me," he snapped.

"Oh don't you pin the blame on us," She defended, glaring. "How were we supposed to know that Aizen would be there and try to get at you?"

Ichigo glared back fiercely and was about to snapped back at her, when Renji interfered, "You both need to calm the fuck down. It's late and we have exams first thing tomorrow."

Rukia and Ichigo gave Renji an incredulous 'what the fuck' look.

"No shit," Ichigo spat. "Let's go study for exams by partying and getting drunk the night before." Ichigo said mimicking Renji from an earlier rumble they had that got Ichigo dressed up like a girl.

Renji gave a sheepish smile. Rukia sighed and crossed her arms. "We'll talk about this tomorrow and Renji's right we have exams early in the morning, so I'm going to sleep." She yawned and grabbed Orihime hand and led them both into one of the bedrooms.

Renji frowned and then sighed. It was going to be one heck of a big talk tomorrow. He looked at Ichigo and noticed he was still wearing his girls outfit.

He smirked before commenting, "This look really suits you." This earned him a pot in the face from a scowling strawberry.

* * *

* wats up you guys. I know yall have been reading my stories, thank very much and to those who have taken the time to review.

My story is based off the story 'Cherry Lips' by BonneNuit, shes a very awesome and favorite author of mine.

So those of you who have been raising your eyebrows about the similarities these stories contain. don't worry, i'm adding some twists, and crime in this story.

and i've talk to bonneNuit about. thank you and I'd appreciate your reviews.

*.Prince =D


	5. Chapter Five

Gin Ichimaru walked down one of the long halls of Las Noches Enterprise Company, carrying with him a mails and letters. He was still a bit drowsy and hung over from his big birthday party last night. He plaster a fox like grinned on his face while thinking of last night. He should really thank Aizen for all his hard work. He rounded the corner and came to a large office door.

"G'morning Aizen-taichou," He drawled letting himself in. Aizen sat behind a very large polished desk, finishing a stack of paperwork. He settled the contents on top of Aizen's desk.

"Good morning to you Gin," he replied, not looking up from his work. He was still a bit unsettled with the event of last night, both with the orange haired girl's actions and the aftershock.

Gin stared at Aizen. Hmm, well something seems off today. "Is something wrong? I take it you had a bit of a rumble last night from what I've heard from a few of the espada."

"They said you were a bit angry last night." He moved to sit in a dark colored sofa on the side of the room.

"It was nothing of importance Gin." He said calming brushing the subject aside. Gin didn't believe a word he just said.

"I don't believe ya," he stated. "Something eaten ya from the inside and I know yer angry and just trying to hide it.

Aizen looked up from his work. Gin can read him so well and better than anyone he's ever know for the longest time. That along with many other things was why he took a liking to Gin. "I appreciate your concern Gin." He said with a smile."

"Hmm, I heard you were spending some time with an orange haired sweetheart last night." His face stretched out into a large grin. "Who was she?"

"Her name is Ichigo, quite lovely," He said as he thought about Ichigo. "She may have also been the cause of yesterday's brawl but it's not a big deal." Oh yes it is, no one ever lays their hands on Aizen Sousuke.

"So, she's the one who made ya all huffy and enraged?" He opened his eyes, the grin never leaving his face. "Oh, who would have thought that such a beautiful, innocent girl would infuriate the infamous Aizen Sousuke, when Grimmjow can cause more of a ruckus and damage and you can stay so calm? Who would you prefer?"

"Take yer pick." He giggled.

Aizen sighed. He couldn't deal with Gin's taunting right now. "So what brings you here, Gin?" he asked. "You didn't come here to have a little taunt with me."

"No, I came ta thank ya for throwing me my party and ta deliver the mail from Gotei 13." He said, getting up and moving towards the door. "Yamamoto is being too uptight and wretched, again."

He slipped through the door leaving Sousuke to ponder with in his thoughts. He thought of Ichigo, the kiss, and what had happened between them. She was different than any other woman he's ever been with and slightly aggressive, he thought, recalling last night.

Flashback

"_I find you to be a very interesting and beautiful woman, Ichigo-kun. And I'd like to get to know you more." _

_Ichigo blink at Aizen's words and mentally snorted. Yeah right, get to know me more, the fucker._

"_Why, do you want…to…to know me." He cautiously asked. _

_Aizen leaned in towards him and he resisted the urge to scoot away in case he offended the man. Offend, my ass, he thought. They were so close now, faces only inches apart. Aizen brought his hand up and cupped the side of Ichigo's face._

_Ichigo gulped. They were in close proximity and he could feel the other man's body heat._

_Aizen breath ghosted over Ichigo's face. "You're really very beautiful Ichigo." He purred. He captured Ichigo's lips with his own before he could do anything._

_Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise as Aizen gently kissed him. He licked his lower lip demanding entrance causing Ichigo to gasp; taking advantage he thrust his tongue into the dark caravan. Ichigo tried to pull back but the devil had snaked one of his arms around him holding him in place. He didn't know what to think, what to make of what Aizen is doing. He was kissing him. No duh. _

_Aizen was beginning to get lost in the moment of kissing Ichigo. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate, a taste so heavenly delicious. He loved the feel of his tongue caressing that of Ichigo's and deepen the kiss, dominating. The hand that rested on the side of Ichigo's face roamed down his back and came to the hem of Ichigo's tank top. Aizen sneaky hand slid inside of his top but for this action, he would pay._

"_What the fuck." Ichigo violently pushes Aizen back, breaking the kiss. Not only because this was insane but because of the fear of what Aizen wouldn't find there. He pulled back his fist and slugs Aizen in the face sending him to the floor. He was so fucking pissed off. So this fucker thinks he can play me, he angrily thought. He didn't give a fuck what Aizen fucking Sousuke thought he was. He stomped toward the door and violently threw it open. _

_Aizen was caught off guard when Ichigo violently pushed away from him but that turned to complete utter shocked when he felt a fist connect with the side of his face that sent him to the ground. His startle mind tried to process what had just happened, and he grabbed his cheek at the sudden pain. Overcoming his moments shock he got up and turned to find Ichigo. _

_He caught Ichigo standing over two people hissing angrily. A brunette girl and a boy with bright red hair who unmistakably looked like Abarai. They all turned to look at him and gasped in surprise. He watched as Ichigo grabbed them both and dragged them out of the VIP room. _

_Aizen suddenly felt enraged, as anger flooded through him at what had just been done to him. How dare she, he thought, his anger flaring once more. They won't get away._

_Aizen took a phone out of his jacket pocket and phoned one of his espada, his primera espada. _

"_Stark, I want you and a few others to search for an orange haired girl, along with another female and red- headed male." He ordered, sharply. _

"_Is that all Aizen-sama?" A voice spoke from the phone._

"_That's all Stark." He finishes."_

End of Flashback.

Hm, that night was quite a surprise and a shock to him. He felt some anger and a little hurt burn him. Her actions were quite unexpected. He sighed. He wondered where the orange haired beauty was. His espada weren't able to catch her last night and all they were able to report was that she had driven off in a black civic Honda.

Although he was a bit furious with her he still wanted to see her again. Still wanted to have her in his arms, capturing those pinks lips with his own. He wanted to taste her and claim her as his. Arousal sparked in his mind when he thought of claiming her. The thought of her spread out before him all flushed and sexy, excited him and all feeling shot to his groin.

No Sousuke, he silently scolded himself. He will have her but in the mean time; he had to get his work finished.


	6. Chapter Six

A hand swept the hair from his face giving a clear view of sharp cerulean eyes. He wore dark baggy pants and shoes and a black hoodie that covered most of his face. Sweat covered his forehead and glistened in the light.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?"A man asked approaching him from behind. Grimmjow whirled to face him. He stepped out of the shadows and pulled down his hood, so did the man, coming to stand in front of him. They took a moment to take in each others features

"Yeah, Kiba Shonoji?" He inquired. Whoever this fucker is, better not be here just to play me, I offered a damn good deal to that freakish clan. The man in front of him smiled slightly and offered his hand to him. Grimmjow grudgingly shook it.

"So I understand your offering your services to the kownojin clan."He looked him deeply into the eyes, searching any kind of deception. "You must understand we don't take lightly to any _betrayals_, especially from ones who offer their services to a rival enemy."

Grimmjow sneered. "I hate Aizen just as much as you do, and I want revenge on that fucker."

"And what exactly has he done to you."Kiba asked curiously.

"Ruin my fucking life that's what and ordering me around like some fucking pet." He angrily growled. "The day Aizen fucking comes to his demise, the day I'll be laughing my ass off at the fucker." He grinned manically at the thought of Aizen all crippled and bloodied body, dead.

Kiba frowned. I see why Aizen Sousuke keeps him on a tight leash. This one is a menace, he will kill. Kiba smiled, "I hope you do keep your end of the bargain, you will be of great help to us, ."

If possible Grimmjow's grin got even wider, stretching across his face. Aizen dead, him free, and that orange-headed chick his. He couldn't have it any other way. He still didn't know if Aizen was still with the chick or not but that didn't sway his moment of triumph.

* * *

School was frustrating and it was hard to concentrate because his thoughts were always on Aizen. He expected people to come and kill him at any given moment or get roughed up by Aizen's men. He thought of the kiss they had shared that night. The feel of Aizen's lips moving against his and the warmth that he gave his body. He remember the feel of Aizen's tongue caressing his and the hands that wandered.

He am I thinking, hes a yakuza.

_That you might be falling for_.

Oh great, shut it mind.

_Can't make me, you know you want to get in his pants._

Fuck you_._

_*giggles* which way_

So maybe he was falling for Aizen. So what. The guy was pretty handsome and maybe a bit charming but still. He gave a frustrated sigh. I am so screwed.

* * *

Ichigo is such a wuss, Rukia thought. She had tried to get him to agree to go with them to go to a club near their college; he wouldn't budge after what happened last week, the pussy. Always getting himself into trouble. "But at least we can go to the grand opening of the art gallery." The grand opening was in two days near the shopping center. At least nii-sama will be taking them there, I haven't seen him in a while, she thought.

"I wonder if Aizen Sousuke will be there." She said to one in particular, although Orihime answered.

"You think he will?" she asked.

"Well yeah maybe, I heard that he personally likes to go to art galleries and with the grand opening and all everyone's going to be there, so it's likely he'll show up." She smirked. "I wonder how Ichigo and Aizen will react once they see each other again. I want to test that idea of ours Orihime."

"What idea," I don't think I remember I had an idea, she thought.

"You know the one where you said maybe Aizen is interested in Ichigo." She reminded. Orihime blinked, twice, and then giggled.

"Oh, I remember, so you think we should test it?" she asked. "Do we need to dress Kurosaki-kun up again?"

"Yes, I have a feeling Aizen's been looking for Ichigo and will recognize him," She said. This will be good. Match-making is always fun with guys. "C, mon Orihime, we should start planning."

She and Orihime talked and planned for their little scheme to get Aizen and Ichigo together.

* * *

Night of the Grand Opening…

Nii-sama was being a prude again. "Jeez, nii-sama will you just hurry on." She and Orihime needed to put their plan in action, it was already 5:30 and the opening of art gallery had already started 20 minutes ago. Orihime was already trying to get Ichigo to go to the main hall where he and Aizen will meet. But Byakuya still wouldn't let her be, insisting that they stay together. So over-protective, big brothers. "I know you're anxious to see Renji, _your lover, _instead of bothering with me why don't you find him." She said slyly, a smirk playing on her lips.

This got Byakuya, he scowled. She would tease him and ask too many embarrassing questions about him and Renji's relationship. "Fine then, if you insist on being on your own, then I will leave you be." He turned around and stalked off.

"Finally." It was time to track Aizen down.

* * *

Over the last 20 minutes Orihime's been trying to get him to go to the main hall in the gallery. He seriously didn't have time for one of her and Rukia's schemes. Rukia's idea probably, he thought, scowling. Oh, yeah he knew they were planning something, something that'll get him in BIG trouble.

He pulled down a little on the purple blouse he was wearing. Oh, yes, yes he indeed is dressed up as a girl again. He had fought fiercely, tooth and nail but he was hopeless. And now he was stuck wearing a purple blouse that showed off his back and neck. He also wore a tight black skirt that would ride up his thighs whenever he sat. Oh, and they made him shaved his legs. Damn, he cursed. "C, Mon Kurosaki-kun, please will you go with me." She begged, pouting. "I don't want to go alone."

He sighed, better just play along and deal with it. "Alright, fine." He said. She squealed in delight and dragged him toward through the crowd and into the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile Aizen was admiring the decorate art of a beautiful portrait. He didn't notice the brunette girl that stood next to him until they brushed up against each other.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a smile. Then her eyes widen, she gasped, "Y-your Aizen Sousuke."

"Yes, I am and you are." He asked. A smirk found its way to her lips, he frowned.

"Rukia Kuchki." She held out her hand to him and he took it. He raised an eye-brow.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile. "I must say it's quite a surprise to see you here, how is Byakuya-san."

"You too, Aizen Sousuke and Byakuya is just fine." She smiled, its going smoothly so far. Then Aizen asked her the question she was waiting for.

"If I'm not mistaken Miss Kuchki, but were you and Abarai at one of my clubs in the city, sometime last week i would say?" He questioned. He needed to find out who that orange-headed girl really is and where to find her.

She smiled. Yes, she mentally exclaimed. "Ah, yes, I, Abarai, and two other close friends of ours." This was getting good. "You must have also noticed Ichigo-kun, our orange-headed friend."

Perfect, he mentally smiled; he was getting closer to finding out who she really is. He had asked Syazel, a member of his espada and his head research department to find out if there was a girl that went by the name Ichigo Kurosaki. But all that was found was a picture of a scowling orange-headed boy from a college near the city, they looked awfully similar. "Yes, indeed, I invited her up to my VIP room."

Now, was the time to pop the question? "Yes, she told us so," She said. "Do tell me Aizen are you really interested in Ichigo and would you like to see her again?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed. So she knows something, eh, let's play along then. "To answer your question, yes I'm quite interested in her, and yes I would like to meet her." Time to wrap things up.

"Then follow me." She said, motioning for him to follow her to the main hall. "Oh, and just between us don't tell Ichigo I was talking to you, he already suspects something."

"Of, course," Aizen said, as smiled and followed her. Never noticing the pronounced _he_ that slipped.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime admired the beautiful arts and sculptures along with the crowd. Ichigo seemed to be entranced by a particular one, a painting of a famously known warrior, Zangetsu. He admired the exquisite design and carefully drawn lines of the painting. So much that he didn't noticed Orihime disappear and a very familiar man that has been in his thoughts appear by his side.

"It's quite an exquisite and beautiful drawn portrait of the famously known Zangetsu, wouldn't you say, Ichigo-kun."A silky voice purred into his ear.

Ichigo frozen and his eyes slowly widen. FUCK, he remembered that voice, _Aizen_. He felt hands on his shoulders, running up and down his breathe hitched when he felt a warm wet tongue lick the side of his ear. A chuckle was heard. He was then slowly turned around to face the man and was meet with a pair of coffee brown eyes. Aizen gave him a pleasant smile.

"Hello Ichigo."

"A-Aizen," he sputtered. He licked his lips. Oh, fuck, fuck I'm so screwed. How did he find me?

"Um, Hi." he said.

Aizen raised his brow. "Is that all you have to say, aren't you happy to see me, just as I you."he purred, making Ichigo shiver.

"How did you find me." Ichigo blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"From a very useful source."he mused. Ichigo gulped. "I'd like to talk with you privately. Lets have a drive."

He started to pull Ichigo toward him and led him toward the exit. He led him outside onto the crowded streets, where many were viewing the art exhibit from the outside. A pale white Chrysler and it's driver awaited them. The driver Ichigo recognized as Grimmjow from the club. He eyed Ichigo up and down, eyes lingering on his legs. Then quickly averted his eyes when Aizen sent him a cold look. He opened the car door for them and then got in the car himself.

They drove for a while before Aizen spoke. "Ichigo, I want you to be mine."

"W-what, what do you mean?" he sputtered. What the hell.

Aizen didn't answer for a while. They came to a stop and Ichigo noticed they were at a love hotel. Love hotel, he mentally raised a brow.

The car door opened and Aizen got out of the car. Ichigo hesitated. "Don't make me drag you out now." he told him.

What the hell is that suppose to mean, Ichigo thought as he slowly got out. I took his hand and led him inside the hotel. The workers greeted Aizen as he went through the hotel's lobby with Ichigo."Hello Aizen-sama."

"I own this hotel."he explained to Ichigo. Aizen took him to a room with low litted lights and a large bed with red satin silk covers. The room had a baclony that overlooked the city.

Ichigo observed the room, taking his time to look around. He suddenly felt something hard press against his back and strong arms wrapped around him. Aizen dipped his head into Ichigo's neck, taking in his scent. So intoxicating. He turned Ichigo to face him and stared him deep in the eyes. Ichigo stared back into lust-clouded eyes.

"Aizen?"he asked. He was starting to get a bad feeling. "Aizen, I-humph"

Aizen roughly kissed Ichigo, licking, nipping, and tasting his lips. He thrust his tongue into his mouth, meeting his tongue, and stroking it with his own. A hand that layed on Ichigo's thigh slid up, pushing along the shirt.

"Aizen wait-"He struggled against Aizen trying to push him away before he could discover something that shouldn't be there.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Whomever wants the pleasure of slapping me, you're free to do it mentally . I know it wasn't right to keep you waiting and take a months long vacation but I have to say it was only partially my fault, my computer's internet service wouldn't work. hope you like it. Sorry again and I'll make sure I don't take a long time next time(no garrantees) **

**okay I'll shut the hell up now.**

* * *

"_Aizen wait-"he struggled against Aizen trying to push him away before he could discover something that shouldn't be there. But he was too late._

Aizen froze and his eyes slowly widen. His hand had just brushed against something that definitely was not found on woman. So how could Ichigo have one, unless...

He quickly pulled away from Ichigo and stared at him in horror. "Y-your not a woman?"he said more to himself than to Ichigo.

Oh my God, hes going to kill me, Ichigo thought. "N-no." he said warily. Oh!God, I need to get out of here. Seeing his chance he dashed out the door and ran away.

Aizen stood there in the middle of the room in bewilderment. He collapsed on the bed and looked at the door Ichigo had ran through. So his little strawberry was a man.

Five blocks away, Ichigo slumped against the alley wall and slid down. He put his face and his hands and took a couple deep breathes. He rested his head on the wall and sighed. "Goddammit, I swear this was all Rukia's doing and now he's going to kill me.I need to get outta here," he said to himself. " Fuck you Rukia."

* * *

Rukia was watching the TV when the front door opened. An came extremely angry Ichigo. "Oh, hi Ichigo." she smiled brightly at him.

Ichigo furiously glared at her. "Hello Rukia, can you guess where I've been?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"um, no," she said innocently making Ichigo even angrier. God damn he wanted to slap the bitch.

He finally exploded. "Dammit Rukia, you know, I could have gotten killed tonight. What hell made you set me up with Aizen? You bitch!"

"Oh please," She said waving it off."I was just testing and did he kill you? Nope, you still look alive to me."

"Urrgh, Gosh Rukia, I don't think I want a Yakuza over my head and now he knows I'm a guy." He yelled at her in frustration.

"WHAT!"She shrieked. "What the hell do you mean he knows your guy?"

"He knows because he found out on his god damn own." He flopped down on a brown sofa next to Rukia and sighed loudly. She was about to ask why but he cut her off. "He stuck his... hand... up my skirt."He said blushing from embarrassment.

Rukia mouthed a silent 'o' in understanding and shook her head. "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Looks like my plan back fired or maybe not. Maybe Aizen likes boys, but one could only wonder. She sighed mentally in her head.

"I don't know, what do you do when you have a Yakuza who thinks your a girl then to find out your a guy?" He asked her. "Oh, that's right, why don't I just wait for him to kill me cause thats probably what he wants to do now." He glared at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh c'mon maybe he likes men, did you ever think of that?"she asked. Ichigo frowned at her and gave her a _where did you get that from? look_.

"Okay, so why would Aizen Sousuke like men?"

"Maybe he's bi."she shrugged.

"That's highly unlikely Rukia." He said unbelieving. He rested his head back and sighed. "Okay I have another hard exam tomorrow, a visit from goat face dad and the family, friends who are trying to get me killed, and a dangerous yakuza on my ass, that's... that's great, I what more could I have wished for."His words dripped of sarcasim.

"Sorry."Rukia and gave him innocent look.

He scowled."No your not you bitch."

Rukia smiled. "tsk, I know.

* * *

Aizen ran a hand through his hair smoothing it out on his head. He sat in an arm chair inside Aizen Sousuke mansion's living room. He picked up a small cup full of red wine and took a sip of the contents. Thoughts were running through his head from the nights events, but were especially focused on one orange-headed strawberry. He did not know what to think when he found out that the woman was really a man. It shocked him, at first he had been revolted, then murderously angry, he had wanted to go after her or rather him now but had stopped himself. This Ichigo Kurosaki was a just a college boy according to what Szayel Aporro had found on him. He had found his home address, phone number, college schedule, and a scowling picture of him.

He picked up the picture of Ichigo and smirked. "So you wanted to fool with the Sousuke Aizen, lets see how far we can take this then, Ichigo Kurosaki." He was thinking of scaring him a bit by sending some men after him, and even giving him a call. "Lets see how far this goes."

* * *

"Alright now, your all dismissed." The college students all scrambled and hurried out the door, with Ichigo Kurosaki amongst with them. He met with Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad or Sato, Uryu, Mizuiro, Keigo, his usually friends.

OH thank God Chad is here, he mentally exclamied. He couldn't totally trust any of his other friends to keep him out of trouble but Chad, now he could definitly trust. He and chad ment each other awhile back, sometimes in middle school. Ichigo had gotten in a quarrel with some street crooks then because of his hair. Really, if he cared about gettting beat up he would have dyed his hair black a long time ago. Stupid isn't, being bullied about his hair being orange. He scowled," the motherfuckers." He muttered approaching his friends.

"Hey, what sup." He greeted everyone. They greeted him back with some nods and smiles.

"Hey Ichigo."

"ICHIGO!, hows it going?" Keigo running at Ichigo to give him one of his manly hugs but Ichigo quickly avoided him. A wall that was behind Ichigo recieved Keigo's love. He fell flat on the ground. Looking up at Ichigo he pouted.

"Hey Ichigo." Orihime said smiled. He smiled back at Orihime, greeted Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Mizuiro but skipped Rukia(bitch deserves it). Rukia just rolled her eyes at him and then smirked at him which caused Ichigo to scowl.

"So hey are we all planning to go somewhere."Mizuiro asked.

"Oh yeah, me and Rukia were just planning to go to Bamba's restraurant."Orihime piped up. "Anybody wanna come."

"Sure, I know me and Mizuiro are coming, right Mizuiro."Keigo said throwing an arm around Mizuiro. They seem like an odd couple. Uryu politely refused the their offer saying that he would be late for his sewing club. The stupid fruit cake, Ichigo thought.

"Yeah, sure I'll go."Renji said accepting. Of course he'd accept, he liked food.

"No sorry but Ichigo and I are walking home." Chad said clearing them from the invitation. They both walked away.

"You know it seems lately that Ichigo's troubled. He seems guarded and tense all the time." Mizuiro said observingly as he stared at the retreated figures.

"Don't worry about Mizuiro, Ichigo's just got caught into some trouble."She said smirking again. "some really big trouble indeed but I'm sure he can work it out."

* * *

Ichigo and Chad walked for a while down the streets of Karakura. They stayed in quiet silents before Chad spoke.

"You seem bothered lately."He said to Ichigo.

Ichigo having been in deep thought answered. "Would you believe me if I told you I've ment a Yakuza who could possibly be after me not to mention interested in me."

"Hmm, I heard from Rukia. She said it was a certain Aizen Sousuke after you."

Ichigo sighed."Ah yeah, I'm just a bit worried that he may be coming after me and-"

Ichigo was cut of by the loud screeching of a car. He and Chad both turn around alarmed as a large sliver Lexus LS-LS460 sedan veered around the corner and came heading straight for them. Another car larger and black then the first came also caming screeching around the corner seemly chasing after the first. Ichigo and Chad tensed and quickly became alert. The face of the drivers couldn't be seen as they advanced closer to where the pair were standing.

"Do you think its him Ichigo?" Chad asked him.

Ichigo understood who _him_ was. "Maybe , I'm not sure."

The silver sedan came to a sudden halt in front of them. The second car followed. The windows on both cars were darken so they couldn't see the passengers inside. Then five men all dressed in black or dark suits emerged from the vehicles. Two of them Ichigo immediately recognized as Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The three other men names he had yet to find out. The thrid man was a tall, musculer dark-skinned man. He had three triangler-shaped tattoos on his chin just underneath his lips. He also had 8 tattoo lines running down his forehead and ending directly over his eyes, four lines over each eye. The fourth man had an overly harmless and bored appearance. He looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. The fifth man was tall and much muscular out of all of them. He represented a giant with long busy sideburns and a pony tail but he had a bald spot on the top of his head. Ichigo and Chad sensed the danger. These men were definitly here for something.

* * *

Grimmjow was not happy. Infact he was far from being happy. The day before he found out that the orange-headed headed chick he had saw for the first time was actually a guy who had been dressed up as a chick. Well, wasn't that a shock. It didn't matter, regardless of his gender he was still going to be a hot fuck. When I get my hands on him, he thought with a grin. But just today motherfucking Aizen asked him and four other espada's to take care of some business, to bring an Ichigo Kurosaki to him. It was just today he figured out who Ichigo Kurosaki was. It was the orange-headed chick or guy, whatever and fucking Aizen wanted him to bring Ichigo to him. Actually give him Ichigo so he can fuck with him, he growled angerily.

Grimmjow and the four others chosen to bring Ichigo left to perform the task of not only scaring but to kidnap him. Well now they were here. They had spotted the Kurosaki and another large guy when they turned the corner. They had instantly turned as the tires of the car they were driving in screeched violently. Stark sure knows how to drive.

He noticed Kurosaki and the bigger guy tensed and became alert as they came to stop in front of them. He and Stark got out of the silver sedan they were in while Zommari, Yammy, and emo guy(Ulquiorra) got out of the second car. Ichigo Kurosaki looked better even closer Grimmjow thought with a smirk. "can't wait to get my hands on you Kurosaki." he muttered to himself.

* * *

The bored looking guy addressed them first, coming to stand in front of him and Chad.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Stark, thats Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Zommari, and Yammy." The guy named Stark introduced, directing each name at the four other men. "We are all subordinates of Aizen Sousuke.

Ichigo warily eyed each of the men. He knew enventually Aizen would have sent people after him. Chad stood by his side alreadly have come up with the same conclusion. "What do you want?" He asked. _Stupid question dumbass,_ the little voice in his head said to him. _It's obvious they're here to rough you up or maybe kidnap you._

"Aizen-sama asked that we are to bring you to him."Stark answered."You can come willingly or we could take you by force."

Ichigo and Chad both heard the obvious threat there.

"Regardless."Stark continued."Your coming with us."

Ichigo scowled and glared at them, although he was scared as hell. "There is no fucking way I'm coming with you."He stood a step back but held his defiant character.

"Forget it Stark, this kid's a fighter and he ain't coming willingly."Yammy said already advancing on Ichigo. "C,mon kid, be a good school boy." He made to grab for Ichigo and got a drop kick delivered to his gut. And then Chad gave him a punch that send him sprawling on the ground. The four others all stared at them both, realizing that getting Ichigo Kurosaki would not be easy as they expected.

Ichigo and Chad stood in ready fighting stances waiting for any of the others to attack them. Grimmjow moved first going straight for Ichigo and Ulquiorra straight for Chad. Ichigo made to punch Grimmjow in the face but the cat like man caught his arm and held Ichigo's arm behind him. Ichigo struggled to get free.

"Let go-go of me."He said glaring at Grimmjow or at least attempting to.

Grimmjow chuckled and smirked."I don't think so Ichigo."

Ichigo could alreadly see his friend Chad on the ground unconscious and being dragged over to the larger car. He struggled even more against Grimmjow but stopped when he heard a click and the face of a gun pointing at his face. He breathed in sharply.

"You will do well to remember who your dealing with Kurosaki."Ulquiorra said as he held the gun to Ichigo's face. "Get in the car."

Ichigo was scared shitless. What the fuck can he do? These were men working for the Yakuza. So he did what any other logically person would have done. He got in the silver sedan that they directed him to. As soon as he was in the car he felt the prick of a needle and fell unconscious.

* * *

**FINALLY! RIGHT. **

**Well I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I've been working on truly putting a big twist in this story, hopefully its good. Something to do crime and an evil organization trying to destroy our darling Aizen OH NO!**

**I can't garrantee you I'll be updating soon either since I've taken so long with this one. sorry :D**

**Chapter 3 for In Love With The Enemy should be up soon.**

**Please review and Thank You.**

**Prince=]**


	8. Chapter Eight

**You know I don't see a lot of "Sousuke" being used. Always "Aizen" "Aizen". But oh well, "Aizen" does seem kinda right and more common around here.**

**Okay enough of my gibberish. READ! (I'm such a loser) *rolling my eyes at myself* :)**

**oh,when you get to the word "SCAI" pronounce it like "SKY" **

**It stands for Sabotage,Corruption,Assassination,and Intelligence. I just took it from Scorpia. (is that bad, it doesn't belong to me but hey! I'm trying to write a story here)**

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the silkiness and warmth of a bed underneath him. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Cute." A chuckle came from his right. He quickly sat up and looked at the person sitting in a very fancy looking chair beside him. And the person was none other than Aizen Sousuke.

"Aizen!" He gasped. _Oh, what the fuck is he going to do to me now? _He thought warily.

_"Maybe rape"-voice_

_"Shut up voice," Ichigo said_

Aizen was sitting cross-legged holding a cup of what looked to be hot steaming tea. And he was smirking very smugly at Ichigo. They sat there in silence staring at each other, with Ichigo being very worried and Aizen seemingly very happy with Ichigo predicament. Ichigo realized he was growing angry by the second and was scowling at Aizen's smirk. Ichigo couldn't take it any longer.

"Where the hell I am?"He snapped at Aizen.

Aizen just smirked and place his cup of tea down on a table beside him. He lifted his arms in a way where it seemed like he was in prayer and pleasantly answer. "You are in Sousuke mansion."

It took Ichigo a moment to register what he had said. He tensed."So, what are you going to do to me now?"

Aizen just smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know, what you think...Mr. Kurosaki."

"Where's Chad?"He demanded. Poor Chad, hope he's alright. He shouldn't be in this mess.

"Chad?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow. "Ah, you mean Yasutora Sato, yes?"

"Yeah" Ichigo snapped scowling and crossing his arms. He seems to know about Chad too. Hell! He's probably been looking up all my friends then!

"No need to worry, he's asleep in other room... he put up quite a struggle. He managed to break Yammy nose."

Ichigo smirked. Way to go Chad! At least you broke one of their noses.

"I'd like to ask question and I think I do deserve an answer." Aizen moved to sit on the edge of Ichigo's bed while making Ichigo inch backwards. Aizen smirked and quickly grabbed his wrists with one hand and drag him closer until they were mere inches apart. He gripped chin and turned his head so that they were face to face, closer, but barely touching. Ichigo gave him a glare that would have burned holes through Aizen. But Aizen could still see the fear in his eyes. Aizen's nearness seemed to have an effect on him because he couldn't help but think the man would kiss him again. He blushed. "Why did you dress up as a woman in the first place?"

The question made Ichigo pause and frown. Then look a little embarrassed and sheepish. "Um, well I...my friends were looking to get some booze for a discount, you know from Kyouraku Shunsui, the guy who works as your bartender. The idiot who gives pretty girls a discount just so they can come around again." Ichigo finished with rolling his eyes.

Aizen after a moment laughed while startling Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him in wonder and surprise before letting a small smile grace his lips. Then he chuckled a little because what Shunsui does was funny.

Aizen's laughter faded but he still had an amused look on his face. _Makes him look nicer_, thought Ichigo, before quickly banishing that thought.

"Yes, I do suppose that's something Kyouraku would do." Aizen released Ichigo's wrists and gave him some space. He asked Ichigo another question. "But if the first time was only for booze, why were dressed up again for the gallery?"

Ichigo sighed and mentally cursed Rukia again. "Rukia forced me into it." He gradual recalled the gallery incident and the things after that. "So, um why am I here." Stupid question Ichigo, he mentally scolded himself.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Ichigo-kun?" "After all that's happened between us I don't plan to let go that easily again."

"But you just found I'm a guy and not a girl...so."

"So what." He said with amused smile. "I still find you quite beautiful and I think—"

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Aizen-sama the other male has awoken up and putting up a struggle against with some of the guards, Yammy especially."

Aizen seemed annoyed by the interruption stood up still facing Ichigo. "Shall we go see your friend."

Ten minutes later found Ichigo and Chad sitting across from Aizen with hot cups of tea in their hands. Aizen would have prefered Ichigo sit by him but he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already has.

Ichigo on the other hand if though a little scared, a tinsy winsy bit, was admiring Sousuke manison. The rooms were very big and had elegant furniture. The designs of each room seem a bit different from one another, they all looked modern but had some Roman, Greek, and Italian designs to them. Overall the mansion was pretty nice.

A silver-haired man came into the room. He had a wide foxy grin on his face. "Ah, the guests are awake." He walked over to Ichigo and peer at him closely making Ichigo scowl. "hmm, so your the Ichigo Kurosaki whom Aizen has taken such a fancy to." He then started to poke and pinch Ichigo's cheek continuously.

"What hell is wrong with you?"Ichigo said swatting his hand away.

Gin's smile got even wider. "oo, feisty are we." He gave Ichigo another hard pinch on the face. Ichigo yelped before throwing his cup of tea at Gin. The fox man giggled and he avoided it, making it crashed into the wall behind him.

"Gin, Leave Ichigo alone."Aizen said as Gin made to annoy Ichigo farther. He was afraid of what Ichigo might do to Gin. Ichigo had fire with in him even though Aizen hasn't seen him fight before he had a feeling Gin would lose, even if Gin was skilled in several martial arts.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" Chad asked.

Aizen who was eye humping Ichigo intently looked at Chad. "I didn't ask my men to bring you along with Ichigo, you were with there at convenience so they brought you along anyways. You could leave if you like."

"Not without Ichigo." Chad stated firmly. Aizen just gave him a pleasant smile and then sighed.

"I only brought Ichigo here to talk with him and although kidnapping perhaps wasn't the right way, I'm sure you can forgive me." Aizen stood up from the sofa. "You can wait here with Gin, we will only be a moment."

Chad looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo."

"It's fine Chad."Ichigo nodded to him. Aizen observed the friendship between the young men. Sato or "Chad" as Ichigo prefers to call him seemed like a very loyal friend. Perhaps it is a good thing he is here, to keep Ichigo a little at ease.

"Alright then, Ichigo." Aizen followed by Ichigo walked out of the room and made their way to a set of dark brown double doors. Aizen opened the door for them both and they entered.

Ichigo walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. There was a four poster bed with green silk sheets and small lush pillows. It was near two large windows over looking a garden. Two comfortable looking chairs were set a little in the middle of the room facing slightly toward the bed and a small brown oak table with glass was in between them. Overall in Ichigo's opinion the room looked really good even if it was Aizen's. He suddently felt strong arms wrap around his torso and a face nuzzle his neck. He was trapped against Aizen. "I thought you said you wanted to talk."

Aizen voice came out a little muffled but Ichigo heard him. "I do but not after I do this." He turned Ichigo around and quickly captured his lips in a warm soft kiss. Ichigo tried to pull back a little but Aizen wouldn't have it and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. He ran a wet tongue over Ichigo's lower lip demanding entrance and coaxing Ichigo to respond. Ichigo slowly started to kiss back and granted Aizen entrance. They kissed passionately for a while before finally pulling back for oxygen. Both were panting breathlessly.

"Even better than the first and second time."Aizen released Ichigo but still held his hand in his.

Ichigo still dazed finally caught his breath."Alright, the talk now."

"There really isn't much of a talk I just wanted to ask if you would join for dinner tonight?"Aizen asked.

"Your asking me out?"Ichigo asked surprised as Aizen nodded. What the hell? "First you kidnap me, bring me to your home, and now your asking me out to dinner."

Aizen paused and then answered with a simple, "Yes."

When Ichigo frowned he had to explain himself. "I do think a proper date should be in order, don't you?"

It was a while before Ichigo answered."Is this because you really like me...or is because you want to play games."He said seriously. He didn't want to be played with, not by anyone and definitely not by the yakuza. That made Aizen pause. It was Aizen's turn to be serious now. He's been making moves against Ichigo but he needs to tell him how he feels and that he really cares. Ichigo deserved it.

Aizen placed a hand on the side of Ichigo's face and stared in his eyes deeply. "Ichigo Kurosaki I give you my word that I am not trying to cause you any harm in any way. Will you give me, give us a chance to see if we can establish a relationship."

Ichigo looked into Aizen's eyes. He found no deception. Does he seriously mean that? Can I trust him, a yakuza? He brought his lips to Aizen's in a slow kiss and then pulled back before Aizen could kiss him back. "I'm, I'm willing to try." He said. His decision made Aizen smile. And it made him realize how nice and charming he looked. Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo again and pulled him flush against his body. His lips and Ichigo's met in a fierce kiss.

* * *

Kiba Shonoji looked at the file Gimmjow Jeagerjaquez had presented him a day before. He and Jeagerjaquez had to meet in private and in different locations every time so as not to draw attention, it was an annoyance. The file contained several pictures of Aizen and another man. The man was young, probably around the age of 20 and had strikingly bright orange hair. He had thought him to be a woman until Jeagerjaquez informed him he was male. Kiba had raised his eyebrows at that. Apparently Aizen seemed to value him and Jeagerjaquez wasn't going to stand it. Jealousy he figured. He continued to read through the file.

**Document File-Code 003760010**

Name: Aizen Sousuke

Age: 30

Home: Sousuke Mansion

Professional Status:Administrator, Senior Advisor

Companies:Las Nochas Enterprises,Hueco Mundo Club Houses

Private Status:Yakuza

Organization: SCAI

Connections: Soul Society

**Top Agents/Espada:**

-Primera-Stark Coyote

-Segunda-Baraggan Luisenbarn

-Tercera-Tia Halibel

-Cuarta-Ulquiorra Cifer

-Quinta-Nnoitora Gilga

-Sexta-Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

-Septima-Zommari Rureaux

-Octavo-Szayel Aporro Granz

-Noveno-Aaroniero Arruruerie

-Decimo-Yammy Riyalgo

**Personal Associates:**

Commander Yamamoto

Shinji Hirako

Gin Ichimaru

Tosen Kaname

Byakuya Kuchiki

Kisuke Urahara

And many other."

Aizen's Espada are the first ones that were to taken out except for Jeagerjaquez. Banded together they can be dangerous so they would have to be killed one by one. Starting from the inside would be more effective. Destroy the heart and the whole body would crumple and the heart was Aizen. But he would first need to lure him in. Shinji Hirako, Gin Ichimaru, and Tosen Kaname are close associates of Aizen and Urahara not so much. But he didn't think Aizen would risk his entire business and organization for them. The Yakuza business is a profitable one and sometimes sacrifices had to be made to keep it alive.

He looked at picture of Ichigo Kurosaki. He wasn't one who occasionally took lovers nor did he have any preferences but he had to admit Kurosaki was one to look at. He can immediately see why Aizen took a liking to him and still after he found out that he was a man. Kiba smiled, perhaps he could use Kurosaki to lure Aizen. He just needed their relationship to progress more. And the more Aizen loved Ichigo, the more willing he would be to attempt to take him back.

Kiba placed the picture back in the file and got up from his black leather chair. He walked out of his office and walked down one of the halls of the Kownojin clans manor toward Commander Yuu's personal chambers. He stopped in front of the double doors and took a deep breath and made sure he looked respectful before knocking of the door. "Enter."

Kiba came into the room but stayed near the door. The room was dark and the only light coming through was from three big arch windows where the Commander stood looking into the wide gardens outside.

"Commander you wanted to see me."Kiba said.

"Yes, did Jeagerjaquez provide the information needed to take out the espada."

"Yes, sir."Kiba said with a nod.

"Good because the assignment starts tonight." The Commander did not turn to face Kiba. "Make sure you sent for Hisoka Moriru."

Kiba made to say something but quickly shut his mouth. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yes, Commander."

When the Commander said nothing else he knew he was dismissed. He stepped out of the room, his back against the double doors. He clenched his fists and he gritted his teeth._Hisoka. Damn Hisoka._

* * *

He was a handsome man, many people would agree so. Platinum blond wavy hair that reached to his shoulders and was illuminated in the night by the moon. He had soft and creamy skin and a round face, completed with pink bee stung lips. His eyes were an unusual color, stormy gray with the hint of purple and blue. He was was very beautiful indeed and strange but beautiful, which made him perfect for this job.

The man held the 9mm semi automatic silencer in his hand. He stormy eyes watched as his prey made his way out of the building. His prey had black hair and was in white espada uniform, _perfect_. He smiled coldly as got out of his car. It was night and he was wearing dark clothes so he was able to stay in the shadows. He carefully and silently neared his prey and hid and then waited until the Noveno was close.

The Noveno suddenly stopped when he heard a click and something nudge the side of his head. He heard a whispered "good night" and then a loud bang before he went down.

The man quickly stepped over the dead body of the Noveno and smirked as he walked back to car and got in. He took out a small cellular and dial in a number. On the other line someone picked up. "Yes"

"Noveno, silenced." He said in the cell phone. The voice replied back. "Is that all?"

"Quite."He said and ended the call. He took out a photo from his the back pocket of his black jeans and stared at the person in it. It was a man with layered brown hair that was smooth back messily. He had a lock of hair between almond shaped brown eyes. The man was very handsome as well.

"Aizen Sousuke, its been years."

* * *

Aizen kissed Ichigo one last time before finally allowing him to go. Ichigo got in the car that would drop him off at home. "Bye Sousuke."

"Bye Ichigo." Aizen said with a smile. The car drove off in the night and Aizen went back inside his mansion to pour himself a glass of wine. He felt pretty good.

Ichigo's friend was dropped off home by Gin earlier in the day so they were free to be alone. He and Ichigo had spent the day together and then had went out to dinner. They had rather a good time and plenty of kissing. He had taken Ichigo on a tour around the mansion and then took him out to a resturant to eat. He made sure it wasn't overly expensive or fancy so Ichigo wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Aizen took a sip of his wine and relaxed in an arm chair in dining room. His thoughts were revolving around Ichigo. Ichigo was the first man, the person he actually felt something for. All the other lovers, if he could call them that, that he had taken held no value to him, they meant nothing. They were just for sex. But Ichigo made him feel something. Something he'd denied himself for a long time since...

"Aizen-sama." Someone said. Aizen turned to face the person behind him. A dark-skinned man stood in the room. He wore sun glasses even though it was night. But he was blind.

"Yes Kaname." Aizen answered.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie was killed tonight."

* * *

**wow I think I like this chapter, dont you? I feel accomplished. Now I feel like celebrating(maybe over a cup of red juice)**

**I can pretend its fine wine. haha lol I make myself laugh**

**please review. It would be appreciated and it'll motivate me to update faster.**

**Prince =D **


	9. Chapter Nine

**WOW 7 months since I last updated. Its been awhile, I guess ideas are coming to me now. Enjoy! you had better because I struggled with this.**

* * *

"Killed?" He questioned standing up from where he sat.

"He was found near Las Noches Enterprises with a bullet to the head."

Aizen was shocked and speechless. A million thoughts were going through his mind. _Killed...Aaroniero...bullet to the head. _

"It appears the bullet came from a silencer and had the engraving_ H." _At that Aizen stopped and his eyes widen a fraction. _H? It can't be, can ...no, no Hisoka is dead; he's been dead since...since _

"Aizen-sama this may seem a bit out of question but do you suspect this might be Hisoka."Kaname asked bringing Aizen out of his thoughts. Aizen looked at him for a moment. He stood up from where he sat and placed his unfinished cup of wine on a small table next to him.

"I'm not certain Kaname but perhaps we should recheck the where abouts of Hisoka and what he's been doing for the last for few years." He said. "And Kaname schedule a meeting with Chief Yakuza Yamamoto and the second advisers."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He turned and left the room leaving Aizen alone with his own alarmed thoughts.

"Hisoka, could it be you?"He said running his hand through his hair smoothing it back more.

"Who else could it be, Aizen?"

* * *

The Silencer pushed and peered through the branches and leaves blocking his view of Sousuke Aizen mansion. He was currently hiding in a tall tree nearby that gave him coverage and allowed him to spy on Aizen through several glass slide doors in the dining room. He saw Aizen pour himself some drink and relax in an armchair. For several minutes Aizen did nothing. Just an hour ago the Silencer was happily relaxed in his suit, going through files of all the espada, workers of Las Noches, and Aizen he would be taking down. 30 minutes through it he found several pictures of a fiery orange haired man who was supposed to be "associated" with Aizen and his "lover" and this peaked his curiosity. 10 minutes later he finds himself in his car driving toward to Aizen mansion and got there in time to see Aizen get out of a car with the orange-haired man. He watched Aizen wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. At that moment he felt an underlying emotion spark within him. Something that he forbade himself to feel in long time. _The bastard. You've discarded your feelings years ago. He and what he does should mean nothing to you, he told mentally himself. _

He contemplated leaving now that he knew the state on Aizen's relationship with the other man but he somehow found himself getting out of his car and heading toward the mansion. Now here he was currently hiding in a tree. At that moment Kaname Tousen came into the dining room. He spoke to Aizen and Aizen's eyes widened. _Probably told him about his dead espada, _He thought smirking_. _He dropped from the tree and made his way toward Aizen and Kaname and hid near a bush. To his benefit the slide door was slightly open allowing him to him to hear their conversation.

"And Kaname schedule a meeting with Senior Chief Yakuza Yamamoto and the second advisers." Oh, no no no Aizen. I just can't allow that. The Silencer smirked.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." _Still with the sama, _the Silencer thought raising an eyebrow. Kaname left the room.

"Hisoka, could it be you?" He heard Aizen say. It was time they meet, after 5 years. The Silencer slipped into the room and stood directly behind Aizen and answered. "Who else could it be, Aizen?"

Aizen froze for a second before slowly turning to face the speaker. His breath hitched and caught. In front of him stood his dead lover, his dead friend, his dead Hisoka, yet he wasn't dead. "Hisoka" he whispered.

Stormy eyes stared back at him. "Aizen, you haven't changed much."Came the reply.

"Changed? Hisoka, I thought you were dead." He said in shock. Dead! Hisoka was supposed to be dead. I saw his death with my own eyes. How can he still be alive after that incident?

Hisoka smiled. It was a cold smile. A bitter one. "Ah yes, but I suppose your plan didn't work like you thought it would."

Aizen frowned, his shock lessening. He slowly walked toward Hisoka and Hisoka tensed but did not move as Aizen came to stand a foot away from him. He looked Aizen in the eyes levelly anticipating an attack. Aizen raised a hand and cupped Hisoka cheek.

Hisoka jerked away. "Don't touch me." He hissed angrily. "Don't you ever touch me." Damn it, he mentally cursed. Nothing, I'm supposed to feel nothing, betray nothing and he's provoking my emotions again. Like always, he thought bitterly.

Aizen didn't expect the violent reaction and was stunned for a moment. He watched as the other man quickly regained his composure. When Hisoka turned to leave Aizen snapped out of his stupor and quickly grabs his arm. He didn't expect the furious fist flying into his stomach and knocking the breathe out of him. Hisoka made to throw another fist at him but Aizen caught it jerked Hisoka toward him and held him close. Their faces centimeters apart. Hisoka tried to escape from his grip but Aizen was a lot stronger than he was physically.

Aizen breathed in his ear. "Hisoka...I would never have hurt you in such a way."

"Don't lie to me." He bit back.

"Look me in the eyes see if I'm lying. I didn't know he was your brother." Aizen said harshly. Hisoka glared fiercely at him not believing him for a moment. He sneered before forcefully ripping himself from Aizen.

"You will pay Aizen, you will suffer dearly." Hisoka said leaving. Just as he walked out he stopped and whispered, "It's a shame really, that anything unfortunate should have to befall Kurosaki but I think he would be a fine price to pay for your crimes, wouldn't you agree? After all you could care less about him either. Take a dear thing from another, and another will take a dear thing from you." He left.

Aizen paled. He watched Hisoka leave and disappear into the shadows. After so long of believing that Hisoka was dead he pops right back into my life again and this time he's against me, he's after Ichigo. His chest ached at that. I still don't understand why he hates me now? why he hated me then? why he didn't die that night?

FLASH BACK

_The sound of thunderous clouds and lightening cracked in the sky. __It was raining hard. The rain came down as if someone was holding a bucket of water and continously pouring it our their heads, completely drenching their clothes through. Lightening lid up the sky and cracked here and there and nowhere. Dozens of men and some women, some dressed in black, others in white fought against each other inside an abandoned broken down warehouse. They fought with guns and knives, and with bare kunckles. Some bodies had already fallen to the ground on both sides and crimson mixed with water creating rivers of blood. As they fought in the warehouse, five men were outside. Two of them were facing the two other men. One of the five stood between them._

___He stood, drenched from the rain and blood. Said blood came from a bullet wound in his right shoulder. His shoulder ache and bled. There was a gash on his forehead and blood ran down the side of his face. He looked beat up and Gin, who stood behind him, didn't look any better, but was still smiling like a maniac. They were facing two other men, one was a man who was in his thirties and had black hair and dull dark eyes. The man was pointing a gun at Aizen and Gin. The other man was an old man who looked to be in his fifties, he hand a cane in one hand and was stareing at him with a smirk plastered on his face. A large, ugly scar ran diagonally across his face. It looked as though someone had viciously dragged a knife across, intending to cut half of his face off._

___Hisoka stood right in between them. He looked tired and torn. His clothes were shredded in places and he was bleeding from some cuts. He held a gun in his right hand at his side. He was stareing at Aizen and had a look of betrayal and anger on his face and something else...guilt maybe._

___Aizen and Gin both held guns of their own. No one moved, no said anything. The thunderous storm raged on and more rain poured from the sky interrupting what could have been called absolute silence. Finally the old man spoke, "After years later Aizen, we stand facing each other once again. Last time you had the upper hand my friend, you had all the power and backing, last time you had Soul Society. And you won." He paused before continuing. "But not this time, you will lose everything. Hisoka."_

___Aizen moved his attention toward Hisoka and his heart froze. Hisoka had raised the gun he held and was now aiming directly at Aizen. He had an angry, determined look about him. Aizen's face hardened and lips thinned but shock was still clearly evident in his expression. Even Gin wasn't grinning anymore and his eyes were open. Red fox eyes peeking through. He focused his attention on the black haired man but still kept an eye on Hisoka._

___Aizen finally spoke. "Hisoka, what are you doing?" His voice came out was hard and cold, betrayal evident in his words._

___Hisoka glared at bitterly at Aizen. He spoke, "Obviously Sou-Aizen I'm betraying you, just like you did to me."_

___Aizen frowned, confusion in his face. "What are you talking about?"_

___Hisoka's face twisted with rage. He exploded."Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Sousuke. You killed my brother!" He was shaking with fury. "And you, you come to me and you had the nerve to try and comfort me. I trusted you not to mention ignored your relationship with Gin." _

___Aizen frowned even more at accusation. It was no secret to him that Hisoka's brother, Ash was killed but him! He Aizen Sousuke killed him! What was Hisoka talking about. And what is this about Gin?He looked to the old man and noticed his smirk and realization dawned him. "What did you tell him Yuu?"_

___"It's Commander Yuu." The black haired man said harshly. Commander Yuu waved him to be quiet. "Silence Kiba." _

___Yuu's smirk widen and he let out a chuckle. "Why I only told him the truth Sousuke. The truth that he deserves."_

___"This was your doing Yuu." Aizen said angrily and he turned to Hisoka. "Hisoka don't you see he's trying to turn you against me. I never killed your brother, I would never hurt in such a way."_

___"I saw you kill him Sousuke. I watched you assasinate him, so don't lie to me." He yelled. Aizen's eyes widen at that. He watched me kill him?_

___Commander Yuu seeing Aizen's confusion spoke up. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Aizen, the young dark haired man. The same one that you killed 3 years when you were still working under Soul Society."_

___Cold dread filled Aizen as realization dawned on him. _

___"Ash Moriru." He whispered to himself, but it was heard by all. He heard Gin stiffen and Commander Yuu clap his hands, in mock applause. _

___Ash Moriru, a young black haired man with the same eyes as Hisoka. The image of the man swam in his head. Ash Moriru was Hisoka's brother, older brother. He had Hisoka surname, he had his eyes. Why didn't I realize? He was probably the reason why I was so drawn to Hisoka at first, because of their eyes. He was the last person he had killed before splitting from Soul Society._

___Aizen looked to Hisoka and was filled with immediate guilt and regret. Hisoka had tears streamming down his face, though it could have been mistaken for the rain. But Aizen knew he was crying. He was about to speak but was interrupted when something exploded behind him. Immediatly, everything turned chaoic. The espada and Yuu's men where taking their fight outside. The sounds of gunshots and screaming filled the night._

___Gin shot at the black haired man but missed. The man started firing back at him. He heard the Commander Yuu shout over the mass. "Shoot him Hisoka!"_

___Aizen turned toward and froze. Hisoka was still standing where he was. He face was hard and cold. He raised his gun once again and aimed at Aizen. Aizen could do nothing as he fired. He felt the bullet hit him in the chest and rip through muscles. He cried out from the pain and went down. But before he went down he saw I Hisoka go down as well. The pain of the bullet seemed to numb and he slowly started to lose consciousness. Around the chaos of the night he faintly heard Gin call his name before everything went black._

END OF FLASH BACK

What happened to Hisoka that night was a mystery to him. But when he had woken up he found himself in bed, with wrappings around his chest. Gin had informed him that Hisoka left with Yuu but later died that night when the car he, Yuu, and Kiba were in exploded on a bridge because an espada vechicle was tailing them and a shoot out car had fallen into the river below and sank. They bodies were found and buried.

Aizen sat down in the arm chair. He took the cup of wine on the table beside him and drank.

* * *

Hisoka gripped the steering wheel fiercely and drove at a wild speed. Control Damn it! Control! He lost it tonight. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all. Absolutely nothing. Don't think about that bastard, he said to himself. He tried calm himself down and relaxed his clenched jaw and his grip on the steering wheel. Hisoka slowed down and drove at the required speed. The sound of his mobile ringing interrupted the moment of silence in his car and he reached for it and answered. "Yes." He slipped right into a business-like voice.

A man answered from the other side. "Your second assignment will be given to you tomorrow by a correspondent. It's a black brief case that will contain everything you need to finish this assignment. The commander expects it to be done before the end of the week. Understood." Straight to business as usual thats how it always worked with assassins.

"Clearly." He simply replied. "Who's next on the list?"

"Yammy Riyalgo and Nnoitora Gilga." Came the answer. Hisoka nodded in recognition as he held the phone. The decimo and the quinta, strong but stupid, well the fat one was anyway. He enters the city and immediately the noise of bustling people and traffic and the night's lights' reach his eyes and ears. He slowed to a stop and park on the one of the public parking spaces near his hotel. Hisoka sat in his car with the cell phone still against his ear. "Is there anything else?" He asked the man.

The man seemed to hesitate before he replied. "Kiba Shonoji will be meeting with you tomorrow. You are required to inform him of everything that happens from now on." The line went dead when the man finished.

Hisoka sneered at the mention of Kiba Shonoji. Fool, I don't need to inform that Shonoji of anything. The Commander should know we don't get along. We have a long and bad history. He scowled in annoyance and anger before sighing and getting out of his car.

* * *

**Hmm, I'm happy with this chapter but not really proud of it. But it's a nice change talking about Hisoka and his involvement. Hopefully I can find some way to go more in-depth with his character and show him as this really troubled person who though he was betrayed by his love and now he seeks revenge by working with enemies of Aizen. Well that's the whole point of why he is here, He is a major character. I'll have him meeting and talking with Ichigo soon. Oopse, I shouldn't be spilling everything to you all now. **

**hehehe :P**

**Well, please review, no flames just honest critism. **

**IDK WHAT TO PUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
